I'D HAVE TO BE BLIND!
by Me-la Kenzu Chan
Summary: Chapter 2 up The thick eyebrows. The round eyes themselves. Not to mention the bad taste in clothing. How on earth can someone like Rock Lee ever get the girl whose imagination of the perfect man is Sasuke? Title tells all.
1. Fires

I'D HAVE TO BE BLIND!  
  
My first and probably only LeeSaku. I couldn't resist writing about his when me and my brother were talking about with if Sakura relationships. Please Enjoy (I usually only write about Haku), this first little chapter will go by quickly. just so I can set everything in place.

PROLOGUE

It was their third day as genins. Sakura sprits couldn't be higher. Sure, Naruto was stuck on her team, but at the same time, so was Sasuke. Gleefully, she planned the many ways her and Sasuke could become closer. There were countless options…at least until they became chuunins, but hopefully, that wouldn't be too soon. As usual, Kakashi was late. Naruto was irritably thinking of something new to scream other than "YOU'RE LATE!". Finally, Kakashi appeared in front of them and naturally, both Naruto and Sakura screamed at him. He laughed,  
  
"You see, I was walking here, but I ran into a runaway princess and-"  
  
"LIAR!" They both pointed accusingly at him. He shrugged and decided to get down to business.  
  
"Today, we're doing one on one training. I'm going to pair two off, and depending on who wins the little sparring match…well, you get the point." He sighed, "First off, Naruto vs. Sasuke."  
  
"Hell yeah! I finally get to kick your ass!" Naruto shouted, getting into stance. Sasuke shrugged and stood in front of him. At Kakashi's signal, they charged at each other; Sasuke quickly did a low kick, knocking Naruto from his feet. The fox boy fell on his butt, and rolled away to dodge a downwards punch from Sasuke. He jumped to his feet and quickly performed his shadow clones. Sasuke scoffed Naruto's usual routine, readying a jutsu of his own, but before he could finish it, he was tackled down by two clones. Naruto laughed and pulled out a kunai, but before he could approach, Sasuke had already disposed of the two clones and held his own kunai at Naruto's neck,  
  
"Ha, I won dead last."  
  
Naruto laughed at him again, and before Sasuke's eyes, vanished. Sasuke was stunned when a kunai was at his own neck. Obviously, the real Naruto was behind him.  
  
"Dead last got the last laugh."  
  
"Well, Naruto won." Kakashi announced, "Now, Sasuke vs. Sakura."  
  
Sakura was stunned herself. That fight went by so fast, and now, she had to fight her darling Sasuke-kun. Sasuke glowered extremely, there was no way he was beaten so easily!! Especially by Naruto, and now he had to fight that stupid girl with her silly crush. There was no way this was going to be taken lightly; he decided he would quickly defeat her. Shyly, she took her place, and was overwhelmed when Kakashi gave the signal, and he was already in her face. She ducked, only to be kicked in the stomach and sent skidding across the meadow. She struggled to get up, but Sasuke was already at her. She rolled under his legs and pulled out two kunais. Flipping up, she landed in front of him with both at his neck. Unfortunately, he had already prepared his seals and blown out the fires.  
  
The last thing she saw was red.

END PROLOGUE

Hee hee, I dedicate this one to my bro for giving me the idea! Now, as I said, this is just the beginning, there's going to be angst, humor, and most importantly, romance! Leave a review please! 


	2. Coping

My internet was temporally cut off, that's the reason it took me so long to update this darling little story. Well, I'll be continuing it now. Thanks for the reviews, I'm so glad so many people find this interesting. You should have seen the proud look on my brother's face when you guys congratulated him to!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Sakura wouldn't be so weak!

CHAPTER 1

**Blind**

_'No, it's a lie, it can't be true!'_

**Blind**

_'You're lying! I can see; I can see just fine!!'_

**Blind**

_'Nooo!!'_

"NOOOOO!" Sakura woke up with a start, shaking coldly. 'A dream...just a dream...not real at all...'

She opened her eyes, 'I must have waken up in the middle of the night, I can't see a thing...and I need some eyedrops, my eyes are burning!' She wiped at them dully.

"Sakura! You're awake! You are okay?"

"Naruto?" Sakura froze, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"This isn't your room, you're in the hospital...don't you remember?"

"Re-remember what? Turn on the lights, I can't see you or anything!"

"...The lights are on, Sakura..."

"Wha? Don't play jokes on me! I-it's the middle of the night, right?...I can't see anything, turn the lights on..."

"Sakura...it's 2:23 PM...and the lights are on."

"Oh no...no, no, no...this is wrong..." She touched her eyes, "They're open, right? W-why can't I see?!" She began trembling, "Please, this is a bad dream, right?! Right?!"

"We were training with Sasuke, remember?"

"...the fires..."

"Yeah...that..."

"No..." She started to cry, "Naruto...This isn't a joke, is it? It's really happening, I can't see!!"

Naruto instinctually hugged her, comforting her the best he can, given the situation. She cried on him, holding his shirt tightly.

TWO WEEKS LATER

_"Not temporally, permanent." _

Sakura sighed heavily, she stayed shut up in her room, alternating between crying and sulking for countless hours. She refused to come to training. She refused to let anyone feed her. She was basically destroying herself.

"Sakura, open your door, this has been going on for a week! Come on, eat something!" Her mother pleaded.

"You say that like I can just stroll in the kitchen and get it!!"

"Please, open the door."

"I don't want to." She hung her head and began to cry again, "I don't even think I can make my way back to the door!"

"......" Sakura's mother sighed, wishing she didn't give Sakura that lock that even she couldn't pick for her birthday last year. Privacy, yes...wonderful for a normal preteen girl...but Sakura was far from that now.

Sakura heard her mother's footsteps fade away and then banged her head against her bed, 'I'm becoming a bitter little b-tch.' She thought, 'A burden, I'm just making everyone around me miserable. I'd end it if I could find a razor...' Her thoughts stopped when she heard a dull tap.

Tap.

Tap.

'What's that?'

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Carefully, she climbed out her bed and walked towards the sound, holding her hands in front of her to feel anything out. She stopped when she felt the source, 'My window?'

She almost jumped when she felt the tap; she slowly opened the window, "Wh-who's there?"

"Sakura-chan!!" She heard Naruto's loud voice and tried not to smile, but the impulse was too strong.

"What is it you loud mouth? You better give me a good reason why you were tossing stuff at my window!"

"I wanna come in, but your parents won't let me in! I wanna come in through the window if her highness will let me in..."

"...Get in here dimwit." She laughed and stepped to the side. Over the last few days, Naruto had been the only person she still felt normal around. He didn't treat her either special, or too typical. He held her hand when she needed the guidance, and let her go when she felt she could go on her own. Nothing more, nothing less.

When she felt the tap on her floor, she cautiously walked over to him, and grinned when the first thing her hands contacted was his face,

"There you are!" She smiled. Naruto grab her hands and walked towards her door,

"What's that, a deadbolt? No wonder your mom hasn't come in yet!"

"Well...she tried to feed me, I didn't appreciate that."

"That's new." He began to open the door.

"Wait, if my mom sees you-"

"-She just left to go to the store, you didn't think I'd prance in here so easily if she was still here?"

"I knew that." But the blush on her face betrayed her retort. He smirked and opened the door,

"Wanna learn something today?"

"...okay, what's that?"

"I'm going to teach you the counting system, so you can get around on your own!"

"...It won't work Naruto, nothing works..."

"I'm just asking you to give it a chance...come on Sakura-chan."

"...Fine..." She sighed, gripping his hands tighter.

"Alrightys, the most dangerous thing in your house are the stairs, so were going to learn how many steps it take to get there from each door!"

"......Your steps are bigger than mine..."

"We're going to take Sakura steps!"

"Retard." She giggled.

"Hey, you're following me! What does that make you?"

"So defensive, back to the lesson teacher!" She laughed again.

"Okay, this is your room's door." He put her hand to it, "And now, we're going to the stairs. It's..." They began walking slowly, "1...2...3...4...5...6...7 steps."

Sure enough, when Sakura's kneeled down, she felt the steps. "7? 7 right?"

"Yup, seven steps to the right facing out your door."

"So then..." She stood up, "7 left..." She slowly walked back and grinned when she felt her door, "7 left from the stairs is back to my room..."

"Yeah! You're getting it real fast!!"

"Okay, now lead me to my parents door."

TWO HOURS LATER

"I really wish Sakura could help me with the groceries again." Sakura's mother sighed, fumbling with her keys to open the door. She walked into the room and froze at the scene she saw.

"...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11...12...13 steps to the fridge from the living room!"

"Diagonal left...so diagonal right 13 steps leads me back to the living room?" She slowly walked back on her own. Naruto froze himself when he saw Sakura's mother glancing at them, but since she only smiled and motioned for them to continue, he quickly skipped back over to Sakura.

"Okay Naruto, from the stairs into the fridge is about 21 steps?"

"I think, wanna test the theory out?"

"Of course." She began walking again, making her way back to the stairs, "4 steps from the kitchen door to the stairs is 12 steps." She reached the stairs and smiled, "And back to the fridge from the steps is..."

Sakura's mother had tears in her eyes, watching her make her way back.

"21 steps, I was right!"

"...Thank you Naruto." Sakura jumped when she heard her mother's voice.

"Mom? When did you come in?"

"Doesn't matter...Naruto, would you like to spend the night?"

"....okay." Naruto blushed happily.

END CHAPTER 1

Yes, Naru-kun going to get some recognition. Sakura going to take a while to recover, but Rock Lee not going to take long to jump into the story. Please review!


End file.
